Twoleg to Warrior
by Skyblaze of LightningClan
Summary: Yes, yes, I know that this concept is cliche. But I couldn't resist. Alana has gone through the painful transformation from human to cat, which the man who she used to call her father caused. After he abandons her at the edge of the forest, will she find the Clans? Or will she be killed by an animal before she can do so? Rated T for violence and transformation scene.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

ForestClan

Leader: Treestar - Light brown tom with yellow-green eyes

Deputy: Squirrelfoot – Dark gray/brown she-cat with light blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Flightsong - White she-cat with amber eyes and gray tail

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Warriors:

Stormclaw – Dark gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Lightwhisper – Light golden she-cat with light amber eyes

Ashwhisker – Gray tom with playful green eyes

Apprentice: Cedarpaw

Gingerwing – Bright ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes

Lionfur – Dark golden tom with brown eyes

Apprentice: Russetpaw

Firefang – Dark ginger tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Apprentice: Windpaw

Hawktalon – Light brown tom with unusual gray eyes

Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Swiftstream – Black and white patched she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Cedarpaw – Dark brown tom with light green eyes

Shadowpaw – Black tom with dark blue eyes

Russetpaw – Russet she-cat with bright yellow-green eyes

Silverpaw – Silver she-cat with light blue-gray eyes

Windpaw – Light gray tom with light amber eyes

Queens:

Brightmist - Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: Tawnykit, Rowankit, Icekit

Fawnleap – Light brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

Kits: Foxkit, Sagekit

Kits:

Tawnykit – Tawny she-cat

Rowankit – Brown tom

Icekit – Light gray she-cat

Foxkit – Ginger tabby tom

Sagekit – Dark gray tom

Elders:

Halfear – Brown tom with blue eyes and one ear

Lightfoot – Light golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

SwiftClan

Leader: Flightstar – Light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Sunclaw – Golden tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Brightfeather – Calico she-cat with dark blue eyes

RainClan

Leader: Bluestar – Dark blue-gray tom with unusual gray eyes

Deputy: Riverfoot – Light blue-gray tom with light blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Pebblefoot – Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

FireClan

Leader: Flamestar – Bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Eaglefire – Brown tom with blue eyes and ginger stripes

Medicine Cat: Whiteleaf – White tom with green eyes

* * *

A white she-cat curled up in her nest of moss, falling asleep. When she woke up, she found herself in the hunting grounds of StarClan, with her old friend, Dewstar.

"Dewstar!" she called joyfully.

Dewstar nodded. "I have a prophecy for you, Flightsong."

Flightsong was immediately serious. "What is it?"

_"From twoleg to warrior, one cat will save the Clans."_

"Twoleg?!" Flightsong exclaimed. "Is this cat a kittypet?"

"That, I cannot tell you." Dewstar said. "But soon, you shall have a cat joining your ranks. I cannot tell you what it looks like, its name, or its age. But a cat will be joining."

* * *

**A/N: Sucky prologue is sucky, I know. Perhaps you have ways to make it better? If so, tell me in a review.**


	2. Change

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is my new story, Twoleg to Warrior. (Yes, I know that the concept is cliche, but I wanted to do this anyway) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I watched the scientist get ready to leave from the bars of my cage.

"Alana, I do believe that you'll be transforming. You'll be done by the time I get back, and then we're going to go through some... tests." The man I came to loathe said.

It was hard to believe I once thought of him as my father.

Sure enough, about five minutes after he left, I started feeling excruciating pain. I looked down and saw that my fingers were melting together, my fingernails sharpening to become claws. I started screaming in pain as I felt my bones start to change, my organs shifting. My face started pushing out, forming a muzzle, and I started shrinking, my clothes falling off of me and burying me. My vocal cords changed, and soon I was no longer screaming, but yowling. My teeth sharpened, becoming needle sharp, and I started growing a tail. Brown fur started growing rapidly all over my skin. My eyes changed, and the dark shadows of the lab were no longer dark anymore. My ears traveled to the top of my head and started getting pointy, growing slight fur over them as well. Finally, the pain stopped, and I crawled out of what used to be my clothes and curled up in the corner of my cage, shivering. I was a cat.

I trembled all over, closing my eyes tightly. I-I used to be a human, just half an hour ago. Now… I can't even talk anymore. I doubted that I could even understand humans anymore. I had fur. I had claws. I had a tail. And I didn't want to be this way.

I couldn't believe that he had done this to me. He had injected that chemical into my skin, and… It made me become _this_. A cat.

I heard a door open, and then slam closed. I looked up and saw him. He smiled and walked over to my cage, and said something, but I couldn't understand him anymore. I gave him a questioning look, and he merely laughed and opened the cage, then came and picked me up. I squirmed, realizing that I was only a kitten, just the size of his hand.

"Put-put me down!" I yowled, but I'm sure that he only heard mews.

He chuckled slightly and walked out of the building, me squirming in his hands. He sat me down at the edge of a forest, then stood up and started walking away. I stared after him. What was he doing, leaving me in the woods? I was only a kitten! I would never be able to take care of myself!

…But then again, life with him as an animal test subject would be much harder. The only reason he put that chemical in me was to see what it did, and he probably wants to get rid of the evidence. He would probably erase any records of me, and get rid of everything I had. Convince everyone that I never existed.

That was probably why he's putting me, a kitten, in the woods. I would probably get killed. So I wouldn't blab... but then again, who would I tell? I'm a cat. Even if I can talk to other cats, they would never believe me. I'm surprised that he didn't give me any other adjustments before he abandoned me, like wings, or maybe switching my gender. I shuddered at the thought, and then turned to the dark forest. Threats that had seemed small when I was a human would be huge for me now. I would have to be careful, but that goes without saying. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the forest clumsily, trying to get used to walking on all fours, and the fact that I had paws.

Night soon fell, and I took shelter in a hollow tree. Occasionally hearing the howl of a wolf, I curled into a tight ball next to the wall of the tree. It would be my first time sleeping as a cat. When I wake up tomorrow, it would prove if this was all a dream. I fell asleep with some difficulty.

* * *

I woke up to sunlight shining on my face. Sitting up, I reached up to rub at my eyes before freezing and staring at my paw, and the memories came rushing back to me. After reliving my transformation, I shivered, and a new scent filled my nose. I heard voices.

"Lightwhisper, do you smell that?"

_Lightwhisper? What strange names… and how can I understand… Oh! The voices I'm hearing must belong to cats._

A cat soon came into my field of vision, and I shrunk back. This cat looked strong. Soon, another cat came to join him, a smaller looking female.

"Yes, Stormclaw, I smell it… It smells like cat."

"Is SwiftClan invading?"

The female cat shook her head. "No, it smells slightly of twolegs…" The she-cat soon saw me. "Stormclaw, I believe I found the source."

The male tom, who I figured must be Stormclaw, looked over and saw me as well. "What are you doing in ForestClan territory, little one?"

"Am I trespassing? I'm sorry…" My voice came out a squeak.

"What's your name?" The she-cat, who must be Lightwhisper, asked me.

My mind raced. Obviously, the name Alana wouldn't work. "M-my name's Mouse. I used to live with my family, but they abandoned me..." I told them. Everything I said was true, except for my name, although I supposed I should get used to it. After all, I was no longer Alana.

"Abandoned you? But you're just a kit!" Lightwhisper exclaimed, outraged.

"Lightwhisper, perhaps we should take her to Treestar."

Lightwhisper nodded. "Come out from that tree, Mouse."

I crept out from the tree, my legs trembling.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Stormclaw meowed.

I nodded. "W-who's Treestar?"

"Treestar's the leader of our Clan. He will determine if you will join the Clan or not."

"What's a Clan?"

Stormclaw chuckled. "You have a lot to learn, young one. We'll explain it to you if you join."

We started walking in the direction I assumed the camp was. Already, I was getting used to being a cat, and I had even started walking like one. Walking on all four paws was natural to me now.

Soon, we arrived at the camp. I stared in awe at the huge bramble thickets around it. I suppose that they weren't so huge for Stormclaw and Lightwhisper, but they were gigantic to me.

Stormclaw and Lightwhisper walked into the camp entrance, and after a moment's hesitation, I followed, shedding my identity as Alana. I now considered Alana to be a whole different person than I was now. After all, I was a cat. She was a- what did Lightwhisper call it? - twoleg. For all I cared, she was still stuck in that lab, being tested on. I was no longer her. I was Mouse.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that it isn't as bad as Starkit's Prophecy...(Oh, who am I kidding, _nothing_ will be as bad as Starkit's Prophecy.) Review if you can!  
**


	3. ForestClan

**A/N: Two chapters in two days. This is the product of TOTAL BOREDOM and the weekend. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

I looked around in awe at the camp. There were cats everywhere, going out, coming in, grooming themselves, eating. As I looked closer to what they were eating, I almost jumped back in disgust. Raw animals. I supposed that I would have to eat them myself, and I hoped that they wouldn't taste as bad as they would when I was a human.

Stormclaw and Lightwhisper had come to a stop next to a den that looked like a small cave, with some vines covering the entrance.

"Come along," Lightwhisper meowed to me, and walked into the den. After a moment, I followed her. Inside the den, there was a light brown tom, who I supposed must be Treestar.

"Treestar, Stormclaw and me found this kit when we were out on patrol. She says her name is Mouse, and that her family abandoned her." Lightwhisper told him.

Treestar studied me for a few moments. "How old are you, Mouse?" he asked me.

I thought for a second. It felt like I was... "Five months."

"Do you mean moons?" Lightwhisper asked.

I nodded. 'Moons' must be the same as 'months', I figured.

"Would you like to join the Clan?" Treestar asked.

I nodded.

"I will announce you to the Clan." He stood up and walked out of the den, and Lightwhisper and I followed him. He leaped up onto a tall tree branch.

"May all cats old enough to climb a tree gather beneath the Highbranch to hear my words!" he yowled. Already most of the cats were in the clearing, and I saw some curious eyes peering out from what I thought was the nursery.

"Today, we have a new arrival to the Clan. I have asked her to join, and she has accepted."

Some of the eyes turned to me, and I stared at the ground.

"Mouse, until you receive your apprentice name, you will be known as Mousekit. You will stay in the nursery with Fawnleap."

A few seconds passed in complete silence, but soon, a pure white she-cat started chanting my name, along with a cat who I supposed was Fawnleap.

"Mousekit! Mousekit!"

As if that triggered something, the rest of the cats started chanting as well, although I noticed a few of them kept silent.

"MOUSEKIT! MOUSEKIT! MOUSEKIT!"

I raised my head and purred slightly. Soon, the crowd dispersed, and Fawnleap walked over to me.

"Welcome to the Clan, Mousekit." she purred.

"Thanks!" My voice came out as a squeak again.

"Come, I'll introduce you to the other kits." She turned away and started walking to the nursery. I followed her with no hesitation.

"This is Tawnykit, Rowankit, Icekit, Foxkit and Sagekit," She told me, pointing her tail to the cats in turn.

"Hi!" Foxkit said.

Tawnykit, Rowankit, and Sagekit nodded in acknowledgement, while Icekit just turned up her nose and wouldn't look at me.

I looked around, absorbing everything. This was my new family. This was my new home. I figured that I should be familiar with it.

"Want to play mossball with me?" Foxkit asked.

"What's mossball?" I asked him, confused. His eyes widened.

"You don't know what mossball is? Here, I'll show you." He made a ball out of moss. "We just toss it back and forth to each other, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

"So do you want to play?"

"Sure!" I purred.

We played for a little while, and soon, Sagekit and Tawnykit joined in. The only reason Rowankit didn't join in was because he was playing with his father, and I suspected that Icekit didn't join in because she didn't want to play with a 'filthy rogue', as I heard her mutter.

Soon, night fell. "Come along," Fawnleap called. "It's time for us to sleep."

"But I'm not tired! I want to play with Mousekit some more!" Foxkit whined.

"You can play with her tomorrow, when you're rested, okay?" Fawnleap told him patiently.

"…Okay." he said.

Foxkit and Sagekit curled up by their mother's belly, and I curled up next to them, grateful for the warmth. I didn't feel scared, like I did the night before. It was my second night as a cat, and I knew that when I woke up tomorrow, I wouldn't feel startled at the sight of my paws and fur. In fact, I wasn't sure that I wanted to be human anymore. I had found the right family for me, and its name was ForestClan.


	4. Apprentice Ceremony

**A/N: Chapter 3 is finally here! It is a tad bit shorter than the rest, but not a lot. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Mousekit, wake up!"

I blinked open my eyes sleepily, was startled to see Foxkit staring at me, standing in front of me.

"It's our apprentice ceremony today!" Foxkit mewed excitedly.

I jumped up from the nest. "I almost forgot! I can't wait!"

It had been a moon since I had arrived at ForestClan, and since I had turned into a cat. I had noticed myself becoming more catlike every day, and now you could believe that I was born in ForestClan. Of course, the other Clans would know that I hadn't been, since I had probably been announced by Treestar at a Gathering.

The elders told me about the other Clans and what a Gathering was. I loved going in and hearing Lightfoot's and Halfear's stories!

Fawnleap woke up close after I did, and ordered Foxkit, Sagekit, and me to line up, and she started grooming us, one at a time. I squirmed excitedly, not wanting to sit still under her tongue. Finally, we heard it.

"May all cats old enough to climb a tree gather beneath the Highbranch to hear my words!"

I let out a little squeal, and Fawnleap herded us out of the nursery, purring slightly.

"Today, we have three kits ready to be apprenticed." Treestar began. He turned to me first.

"Mousekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and you are ready to be an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mousepaw. Your mentor will be Lightwhisper."

I was surprised. Lightwhisper, one of the cats who found me, as my mentor? I purred quietly, happy with his choice.

I hope Lightwhisper will pass down all she knows on to you, Mousepaw."

I stepped forward and touched noses with Lightwhisper, then stepped back into the crowd, wondering who Foxkit and Sagekit were going to get as mentors. My mind wandered slightly, and when I paid attention again, the last ceremony was coming to a close. I felt horrible, not paying attention during my friends' ceremonies, but I noticed that Foxpaw was standing close to Squirrelfoot, and Sagepaw was standing close to Gingerwing.

Everyone started cheering our names.

"Mousepaw! Foxpaw! Sagepaw! Mousepaw! Foxpaw! Sagepaw!"

I noticed, though, that a few were keeping silent. At least, on my name. Icekit was only chanting Foxpaw and Sagepaw's names.

The chanting soon died down, and I ran to Lightwhisper.

"What are we going to do first?" I asked excitedly.

"Patience, little one. We are going to go on a tour of the territory. Tomorrow, you will start your training." Lightwhisper meowed back. She started walking towards the camp entrance, and I followed, my excitement making me stumble.

* * *

I stumbled into camp, exhausted.

"How'd it go?" Sagepaw asked me, standing at the entrance of the apprentices' den.

"Everything was so interesting.. but she took me around the whole territory! I'm exhausted." I replied.

"We already made the nests." Flicking his tail at me, he walked into the apprentices' den, and I followed, grateful for a chance to lie down and rest my paws.

"That's Foxpaw's nest, that's my nest, and that's your nest, Mousepaw." Sagepaw mewed, pointing his tail to the nests in turn.

I walked to my nest and nearly fell in it, curling up and covering my nose with the tip of my tail. Closing my eyes, I welcomed the darkness of sleep.

* * *

_I opened my eyes, and saw that I was no longer in my nest in the apprentices' den. I was in a starry clearing, and as I stood up, a cat appeared at the edge of it, a light blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes._

"_Hello, young one." He meowed. "My name is Dewstar."_

"_You were once a leader of ForestClan?" I asked in wonder._

_He purred, a deep rumbling sound that comforted me somehow. "Yes. Treestar, Treeclaw at the time, was my deputy."_

_I looked at him curiously. "Why did you bring me here?" Somehow, I doubted that he had come just to talk._

"_I know of your past life, as a twoleg."_

_The news shocked me. "I was never a twoleg," I said firmly. "I was always a cat."_

"_You desire what you wanted to happen… If you were always a cat, then can you, perhaps, tell me the names of your parents?"_

_I hesitated, feeling foolish. Of course I used to be a twoleg. I wish I hadn't been, though…_

_Dewstar nodded, as if I had said the words aloud. "You had a horrible past. We understand that. ForestClan is your home now. I have not come to deprive you of that."_

_I relaxed, the tension in my shoulders lifting._

"_I have, however, come to give you a prophecy." He continued._

"_But I'm not Flightsong or Treestar! I'm not even Squirrelfoot! Why me?" I burst out, then covered my mouth with my tail, feeling embarrassed. StarClan cats shouldn't be interrupted… Maybe he would kick me out, now.._

_Dewstar did nothing but purr, though, the sound comforting me once again. "I am telling you this because _you_ are the one the prophecy is concerning."_

_I stared at him in shock, but before I could say anything, he continued on._

"From twoleg to warrior, one cat will save the Clans."

_I whimpered slightly. "I'm only an apprentice… I can't save the Clans!"_

"_Young one, you are waking up. Goodbye… And may StarClan light your path."_

_I looked down to see myself fading away, and my vision darkened, before plunging me into blackness._

* * *

**A/N: And Dewstar is back! I figured that having the cat who gave Flightsong the prophecy first should be the one to give Mousepaw the prophecy. Plus, he never really had a description in the prologue, so I couldn't resist. Is there anything that could have been written better that you can see? If so, tell me about it in a review!  
**


	5. SwiftClan Encounter

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait. The chapter isn't too long, but hopefully we'll have a longer one sometime in the future... tomorrow, maybe?**

* * *

I woke up, bristling slightly and claws extended. I sat up in my nest, breathing heavily, and looked around, noting that the rest of the apprentices were still asleep. I made my way outside quietly, trying not to step on my denmates. When I was outside, I looked up, noting where the moon was.

_A walk wouldn't hurt,_ I decided. After all, it would give me a chance to identify some of the landmarks Lightwhisper showed me. I hesitated at the main entrance of the camp, and then turned back, going towards the secret exit by the nursery. It was small, and I was sure that I wouldn't be able to fit in it when I was a warrior, but since I was a new apprentice, I could still fit through it.

I squeezed through, coming out at the side of the camp. I looked up, and the sight of the trees above, with the stars shining through the leaves, comforted me. I started walking, my paws carrying me subconsciously where I had been found, a moon ago.

I found myself at the hollow tree, and I sighed slightly, sitting down where I had been sleeping before. I gazed up at the stars, and then closed my eyes, thinking about the prophecy that Dewstar had given me. '_From twoleg to warrior, one cat will save the Clans…_'

For the first time in my life as a cat, I found myself doubting StarClan. Why would they put all of their faith in me? I was only an apprentice. I had been a twoleg. If anything, I was the least likely cat to save one of my Clanmates, much less all four Clans. I sighed, opening my eyes again. I stood up and started walking back towards camp, by the SwiftClan border.

"Hey! You!"

I froze, hearing the voice of a cat. It sounded like it was coming from SwiftClan territory. Soon enough, a dark brown tom came into view.

"What are you doing on SwiftClan territory?"

"I'm not on SwiftClan territory!" I hissed. "If you came and looked, you would actually see that I'm on the other side of the border."

The tom stopped and blinked, studying me. "What's a kit like you doing out, then?"

"I'm not a kit! I'm an apprentice! My name's Mousepaw."

He back up at me, obviously surprised. "So you're that rogue ForestClan took in a moon ago?"

"I guess you can say that. I gave you my name, you should give me yours." If I had to, I could tell Treestar or Squirrelfoot about this encounter.

"My name's Mudpaw."

I blinked at him. "I should be going now."

Without waiting for a response, I ran off, stopping in a clearing by the camp with a stream running through it. I stepped in the stream and washed myself, getting the faint scent of SwiftClan off of me. After that was done, I walked back to the secret entrance by the nursery and stepped inside, before slipping back into the apprentices' den and curling back up in my nest. I closed my eyes, letting sleep take me again.

* * *

**A/N: Was there anything that you thought could have been written better? If so, tell me! If it's a review, or a PM, it'll still be helpful! Thanks!**


End file.
